Le Quileute et moi
by tammii
Summary: Elle est seule. Rencontre des êtres qui pour elle n'existent que dans les contes. Qu'adviendra-t-il d'elle ? L'histoire se situe après Breaking Dawn.
1. De rencontre en rencontre

Chapitre 1 :

_De rencontre en rencontre_

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps exactement je courrais, je ne pensais à rien à part courir, courir plus vite. J'étais essoufflée, le froid et l'humidité me faisait mal, ma poitrine et ma gorge me brûlaient.

Je m'arrêtais un instant, tournais sur moi-même pour regarder autour de moi, des arbres, des arbres partout. Des arbres immenses. Je levais les yeux vers leurs cimes, la nuit ne tarderais pas à tomber. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, ni où aller, je savais qu'il était là, qu'il m'épiait, me traquait. Du coin de l'œil je vis une ombre passée entre les arbres, un mouvement bref, furtif.

Mon cœur battait tellement vite que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait exploser, je n'en pouvais plus de m'enfuir, j'avais terriblement peur, j'étais épuisée et la colère montait en moi.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Hurlais-je. « Pourquoi vous faîtes ça ? » _

Je savais pertinemment que j'allais mourir, on sent ce genre de choses, quand la fin est proche. Mais pourquoi ne frappait-il pas ? Non que je me languissais de passer de vie à trépas mais, il s'amusait avec moi, j'étais sa proie et lui mon chasseur et il devait exulté.

_« Vous voulez-quoi ? » Répétais-je. « Hein ? »_

_« Tout de toi ! » _

Je poussais un cri. Je ne pouvais pas distinguer d'où venait la voix, une voix étrangement mélodieuse en ces circonstances. Elle semblait venir de partout. Un rire résonna, les poils de mes bras s'hérissèrent et la chair de poule passa par tous les membres de mon corps. Ni une ni deux, je repartie dans une course effrénée, mes jambes étaient lourdes et je me demandais comment j'arrivais à faire un pas. Je ne voyais pas où j'allais tellement j'étais apeuré, je fonçais, me prenant des branches qui freinaient mon passage. Je ne vis pas qu'il y avait une pente raide et tombais sur le sol, dévalant, roulant sur la descente, me meurtrissant tout le corps sur des branches mortes, des rochers, la terre. Cela ne s'arrêterait donc jamais ! Mon corps s'arrêta enfin, j'atterris sur le flan droit dans un hoquet de douleur non sans mettre brisé quelques côtes.

Je me levais péniblement, me tenant le ventre et boitant. J'avançais encore sans regarder dans quelle direction j'allais. Je poussais un cri quand je faillis tombé dans le vide, si je faisais encore un pas je m'écraserais sur les rochers en bas d'une falaise où les vagues déchainés venait s'abattre. Je sentis une présence derrière moi, je me retournais et faisait alors face au traqueur. Il se tenait là, la tête inclinée sur le côté, une moue satisfaite dessinée sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux ! Mon Dieu, ses yeux étaient rouges, mais qu'était-il ? Sa peau était tellement blanche, encore plus blanche que la mienne, moi qui croyais que pour être plus blanc que moi on ne pouvait être que transparent. Il était vraiment beau et n'en semblait que plus terrifiant. Il restait là, me détaillant, semblant apprécié ce moment. De mon côté j'avais mal partout et à chacune de mes respirations, la douleur était encore plus cuisante. J'avais du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, mon œil droit me faisait extrêmement souffrir, je voyais de plus en plus trouble.

Il fit un pas en avant et à ce mouvement je levais une main comme si ça suffirait à l'arrêter. Un sourire diabolique s'installa sur ses lèvres. Je n'avais qu'une seconde pour me décider de sauter. C'est quoi le mieux ? S'éclater sur des rochers ou agonisé sous le joug d'un psychopathe aux yeux vermillon ? Quel choix ! Je risquais un regard sur le côté, le vide m'appelait, m'attirais à lui, mais en une fraction de seconde, le traqueur se tenait à mes côtés, une main sur ma gorge. Je criais de surprise et à cause du contact glacé et dur de sa main sur ma peau. Il rapprocha son visage du mien si près que je sentais sa respiration contre mon visage, je fermais les yeux, les plissant ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait me faire. Me tenant toujours fermement par la gorge, il vint caresser les contours de mon visage avec son autre main. Son geste était tendre, mais remplis de tentions, je n'osais pas ouvrir les yeux.

_« Tu sens tellement bon. »_ Souffla-t-il._ « Ta peau est si douce. »_ Dit-il en susurrant._ « Je vais prendre mon temps pour te déguster. »_ Il me lécha la joue et j'en gémissais de dégout.

_« Tu ne me supplie pas de t'épargner ? C'est ennuyeux s'il n'y a pas de pleurs et de cris. »_ Dit-il sur un ton faussement déçu.

_« Ça n'est pas comme si vous alliez me laisser la vie sauve. »_ Dis-je d'une voix que je voulais assurée, mais qui était tremblante et saccadée.

Il eut un petit rire._ « Tu vas aimer, j'en suis sûr. »_

Sentant venir le coup de grâce, des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. J'attendis mais rien ne vit, je me risquais à ouvrir les yeux. Le tueur avait toujours prise autour de ma gorge, il regardait vers les bois d'un air contrarié. Il posa son regard écarlate sur moi, ce qui fit hérisser tous les poils de mon corps.

_« On va devoir remettre ça à plus tard, ma belle. Mais ne soit pas déçue, je reviendrais. » _

Sur ces mots il disparu, en quelques secondes il n'était plus là. La terre se mit alors à trembler, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien provoquer ce phénomène ? Je restais coite devant ce qui se déroulait sous mes yeux, des loups et pas des loups banals non, une meute de loups géants passait devant moi aussi vite que des éclairs. Je tremblais dangereusement et m'écartais du bord de la falaise de peur de basculer dans le vide. Une douleur dans le ventre vint me foudroyer, j'en tombais à genoux sur l'herbe. Mes côtes me faisaient atrocement mal, j'avais peur de mettre perforé un poumon. Des larmes strièrent mes joues, je gémissais de douleurs, j'en avais du mal à respirer. Une main posé sur l'herbe et l'autre sur mon ventre, j'essayais de me calmer, au plus je pleurais et au plus j'avais mal.

Entre mes sanglots et mes gémissements de douleurs je n'entendis que l'on approcher. La tête baisser je vis une immense patte, je relevais la tête et me retrouvais face à un immense loup, malgré la nuit qui tombait je vis que son pelage était roux. De peur je tombais sur mes fesses et grimaçais de douleur à cause du choc, minime certes mais, chaque mouvement me faisais souffrir. Je devais me tordre le cou pour voir le loup de toute sa hauteur, tellement il était grand et imposant. Il n'était pas seul, à ses côtés se tenaient deux autres loups, tout aussi grands. L'un avait le pelage gris avec des taches noires et l'autre était de couleur chocolat. Ils me fixaient de leurs grands yeux.

Qu'est-ce que j'avais fais bon sang pour me retrouver dans une situation pareille ? Après avoir failli me faire étripé par un psychopathe, j'en réchappe de justesse pour me faire dévorer par des loups anormalement grands. Je me sentais de plus en plus mal et me roulais en boule dans l'herbe humide, une pluie fine et glacée se mit à tomber, m'anesthésiant. Épuisée, résignée je fermais les yeux et lança pour dernière parole :

_« Je veux pas mourir... » _

Puis je sombrais.

_

* * *

_

**_Voilà c'est donc le premier chapitre. C'est la première fois que j'ose poster un de mes écris. J'utilise un correcteur d'orthographe mais il doit bien avoir des petites coquines qui passent à travers les mailles du filet. _**

_**Donner votre avis, bon ou mauvais je suis ouverte aux critiques. Bibises ! :)**_


	2. Vous avez dit Vampire ?

Mrs Esmee Cullen = Merci pour ta review, ça m'a bien fait plaisir. Voilà le deuxième chapitre. Je l'ai re-écrit trois fois, j'ai choisi cette version ci, mais je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite. J'ai bloquée à plusieurs reprises. Mais pour les prochains ça devrait le faire.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : 

_Vous avez dit Vampire ?_

Je me trouvais encore dans les bois, près de la falaise. J'étais trempée de la tête aux pieds, je tremblais tellement que j'avais l'impression de convulser et mes dents s'entrechoquaient violemment. Il faisait nuit et la seule lumière venait de la lune qui était pleine. J'aurais bien sauté dans tous les sens pour me réchauffer, mais mon instinct m'exhortait de rester calme. Je ressentis encore cette sensation d'être épiée, mais je n'osais pas me retourner par peur de ce que je pourrais découvrir. C'est alors que j'entendis un rire qui semblait sortir d'outre-tombe. Une plainte sortie de ma gorge et mes tremblements se firent encore plus violents, tellement violents que j'aurai pu percer un trou dans le sol. Ma respiration s'accéléra, j'étais à la limite de pleurer. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, ils fendaient le silence à travers les bois. Je me retrouvais alors encerclée par ces loups immenses dont les yeux brillaient dans l'obscurité. Là je pleurais vraiment. L'homme et les bêtes s'avancèrent vers moi dans un même temps à pas feutrés...

Je me réveillais en sursaut dans un cri d'effroi, haletante et complètement perdue.

Je regardais autour de moi affolée, ne connaissant pas l'endroit où je me trouvais. Je rejetais la couverture et me levais du lit non sans difficulté, je me sentais nauséeuse et une fois debout, la tête me tourna, je me rattrapais au lit juste à temps.

Je pris une grande respiration et lâchais le lit qui me permettait de rester debout. Je sur-estimais ma force car dès que je fis un pas, je trébuchais et m'étalais par terre en emportant avec moi une table de chevet et sa lampe.

Un instant plus tard, des pas précipités se firent entendre. J'essayais de me relever, sans succès.

_« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »_ S'étonna une voix masculine.

Allongée sur le ventre, je me retournais et fit face à un garçon d'environ 25 ans, un amérindien, immense et baraqué qui me regardait d'un air ahurit.

_« Ne me touchez pas ! _Hurlais-je. _Laissez-moi tranquille ! »_

Il s'approcha de moi et entreprit de me prendre dans ses bras. Je me débattis comme une folle, frappant de mes poings pour qu'il me lâche.

_« Calme-toi voyons. Je ne vais pas te faire mal. »_ Me dit-il.

Sa poigne était trop forte, il ne servait à rien que je ne gaspille le peu de force qu'il me restait. Lasse, des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. J'étais toujours dans ses bras, nos visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, il me dévisagea de ses grands yeux marrons, des yeux qui me disaient étrangement quelque chose.

_« N'ai pas peur. Il ne t'arrivera rien. »_ Me dit-il.

Mon regard s'enfonça dans ses prunelles et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je le crus. J'entourais son cou de mes bras et me blottis contre lui, pleurant de plus belle. Son torse nu était brûlant, cela me fit du bien et j'avais vraiment besoin de relâcher la pression.

On resta ainsi quelques minutes, le temps que mes sanglots veuillent bien s'arrêter.

Enfin je me calmais, je reniflai bruyamment et détachai mes bras de son cou.

_« Désolée... »_ Dis-je timidement.

_« Ça va mieux ? »_ Me demanda-t-il.

_« Un peu, oui. »_

Il me posa délicatement sur le lit et s'assit à côté de moi.

_« Je m'appelle Jacob Black. »_

_« Amy Caldwell. Heu... où est-ce que je suis ? _

_« Chez moi, dans une réserve indienne Quileute. D'où est-ce que tu viens ? »_

_« Seattle. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la forêt toute seule ? »_

_« Je... j'étais en voiture. Je roulais tranquillement quand j'ai vu un homme planté au milieu de la route. J'ai donné un coup de volant pour l'éviter et je me suis retrouvé contre un arbre, la voiture était complètement foutue. Je me suis précipitée dehors, mais il n'y avait personne, pourtant j'étais sure de ne pas avoir halluciné. J'ai donc décidé de marcher pour rejoindre la ville la plus proche. Mais je ne sais pas, je ne me sentais pas tranquille, pas seule... un homme m'a poursuivit à travers les bois. J'ai essayé de retourner vers la route pour arrêter une voiture, mais à chaque fois il me rabattait plus profondément dans les bois. J'ai fais une mauvaise chute, puis il est venu à moi, il était très pâle, très froid et dure, ses yeux étaient... rouge. Il était sur le point de me tuer, mais au dernier moment il s'est volatilisé et j'ai perdu connaissance. »_

Je décidais de taire ma rencontre avec les loups géants, il devait déjà me trouver très étrange.

Pendant mon récit, Jacob était très attentif à ce que je disais, puis il se perdit dans ses pensées.

_« Jacob ? »_

_« Hum ? »_

_« Celui qui a essayé de me tuer, il n'est pas vraiment... normal, hein ? »_

Il me regarda un peu étonné.

_« Non, pas vraiment. »_

J'allais en demander plus, mais quelqu'un entra.

_« Jacob ? »_ Cria une voix.

_« Je suis dans la chambre des filles papa. »_

Un homme en fauteuil roulant apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte. Un homme corpulent, à la peau brune et fripée et aux yeux noirs.

_« Enfin tu es réveillée ! »_ Me dit-il avec un petit sourire. _« Billy Black. »_ Me dit-il en s'avançant et en me tendant la main.

_« Amy. »_ Dis-je en serrant sa grande main. _« Je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvé et de vous être occupé de moi. »_

_« C'est normal. Tu es la bienvenue et tu peux rester ici autant que tu veux. La chambre de mes filles est inoccupée. »_

_« Merci, mais je ne peux pas rester. »_

Jacob me regarda surpris.

_« Tu ne peux pas et ne doit pas partir ! »_

_« Pardon ? »_ Dis-je étonnée.

Jacob et son père échangèrent un regard entendu.

_« Tu m'as demandé si celui qui avait essayé de te tuer était normal et je t'ai répondu que non. Anormal, n'est pas le mot le plus approprié... »_

Il semblait chercher ses mots.

_« Les yeux écarlates, la peau froide et dure... »_

Il attendait que je réagisse.

_« Jake, elle est à mille lieux de la réalité. »_ Dit son père.

_« C'est un sang-froid, Amy... un vampire. Et il est là dehors, à l'affut. »_

La bombe était lancée. Billy se racla la gorge.

Je regardais les deux hommes tour à tour et tout ce qui me venait c'était « ...? »

_« Heu... je ne me sens pas très bien et je suis fatiguée, j'aurais besoin de me reposer. »_ Dis-je.

Je savais bien que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'ils attendaient, mais que répondre à ça ?

Ils se regardèrent inquiets et sortirent de la chambre.

Je n'en revenais pas de ce que je venais d'entendre. Après le psychopathe aux yeux vermillons et les loups géants, j'avais le droit à des fous. Quelle veine !

Je me levais du lit et ouvrait l'armoire d'une des sœurs de Jacob. Il ne restait pas grand-chose. Je trouvais néanmoins un bas de survêtement et un vieux sweat-shirt. Je regardais par la fenêtre, les bois n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres et le soleil aller bientôt décliné. C'était décidé, je quitterais cet endroit de fous ce soir. Ça n'est pas que j'avais envie de retourner dans ces bois effrayants, mais il était hors de question que je ne m'éternise ici.

J'enfilais les habits trouvés dans l'armoire et me glissais sous les draps. Je fis semblant de dormir quand on entra dans la chambre.

Dès que la nuit fut tombée, je me faufilais hors du lit. J'ouvris la fenêtre délicatement et me figeais quand elle grinça, rompant le silence. Je l'ouvris entièrement et enjambais le rebord de la fenêtre, me retrouvant dehors.

Je regardais les fenêtres, aucune lumière. Je m'élançais alors vers les bois aussi vite que mes jambes pouvaient aller car, elles étaient encore douloureuses et engourdies. J'atteignis les premiers arbres en quelques enjambées. Je regardais derrière moi, pour être sure que personne ne m'avait vu. Bon ! Aucun signe de vie.

Je repris ma course en prenant garde de ne pas trébucher cette fois. Il faisait froid mais qu'importe, je devais m'éloigner d'ici le plus vite possible.

Je sautais par-dessus une grosse branche tombée au sol quand je percutais violemment ce qui me sembla être un mur. Je m'effondrais en arrière dans un hoquet de douleur. J'avais terriblement envie de vomir après le coup que je venais de prendre, mais vu que je n'avais rien dans l'estomac, je ne crachais que de la bile. Je me levais et me retrouvais face à Jacob (c'était donc lui le « mur »), qui me regardait le visage fermé et les bras croisés. Il était encore torse nu, mais bon sang, il voulait attraper la mort où quoi ?

Il avait l'air en colère et je risquais un sourire, ce qui ne le dérida pas.

Une ombre immense se dessina derrière Jacob. Je reculais de quelques pas, effrayé. Jacob lui ne cilla pas.

_« Ja-jacob... il y a un énorme loup juste derrière toi.... »_


	3. Un truc de loup

XoLauraoX = Je suis ravie que tu aime bien, surtout si c'est la première fois que tu lis en français. Je corrige tes erreurs : Je suis étudiante en français en ce moment. Fais le moi savoir si j'ai foiré. Voilà, mais, ça va tu te débrouille bien ! :)

Mrs Esmee Cullen = Merci. Oui j'espère que j'aurai encore des reviews, ça fais vraiment plaisir de lire ce que les autres pensent. En tout cas merci à toi.

Foxy White = Contente que cette histoire te plaise. Je suis aussi fan des Quileutes et friandes des histoires basées sur eux. J'espère que cette suite te plaira.

Bisous à tous ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

_Un truc de loup_

Jacob me regardait toujours avec le même air contrarié, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ce que je venais de dire.

Je reculais toujours, très doucement, le regard fixé sur l'animal.

_« Jacob... bouge de là, nom d'un chien, tu vas te faire tuer ! »_

Jacob tourna la tête sur le côté et fit un geste de la tête vers le loup.

Ce que je vis alors me laissa abasourdi.

La bête qui était devant moi il y a un instant laissa place à un garçon, nu comme un vers.

Je le fixai malgré sa nudité, les yeux écarquillés.

_« La vue te plait ? »_ Me demanda le garçon qui était en train d'enfiler un short.

Je tournais mon regard sur Jacob qui lui-même me regardait, attendant surement ma réaction. Il n'aurait pas à patienter longtemps.

_« J'ai la tête qui tourne... »_ Dis-je en m'appuyant contre un arbre.

_« Je sais que c'est un choc pour toi. »_ (Non, tu crois !) _« Mais au moins maintenant tu sais._ »

Je le regardais intensément, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir.

_« Dis quelque chose... »_

_« C'était toi... dans la forêt ! Le... loup qui s'est approché de moi. » _J'avais du mal à croire que je disais ça.

Jacob acquiesça. L'autre garçon s'approcha de nous.

_« Voilà Embry. »_

_« Salut ! »_ Me dit-il.

Je hochais la tête, incapable de parler.

_« Tu me crois maintenant pour les sangsues ? »_ Demanda Jacob.

Je supposai qu'il parlait des vampires. Je prenais une grande inspiration et hochai la tête à nouveau. Et voilà, j'étais resté trop longtemps ici, j'étais atteinte par la folie...

Jacob m'entraîna vers la maison, Embry sur nos talons. Je rentrais dans le minuscule salon et m'enfonçais dans le canapé, encore retourné parce que je venais de voir. Jacob m'apporta un sandwich à la viande que je refusais malgré la faim qui me tiraillait le ventre. Il insista et finalement je le dévorai.

_« Je vais rejoindre les autres. »_ Dit Embry qui se dirigeait vers la porte.

_« Je vous rejoins dans un moment. »_ Dit Jacob.

Nous étions seuls. Jacob s'assit à côté de moi.

_« Comment tu te sens ? »_

Je soupirais.

_« Je sais pas trop... tout est assez confus. »_

_« Je comprends. »_

_« Vous êtes tous des... des quoi au juste ? Des loups-garous ? »_

_« Non, pas des loups-garous, on ne se transforme pas par les nuits de pleines lunes. Nous sommes des modificateurs, on se transforme quand on le souhaite. »_

_« Comment es-tu devenu un... modificateur ? »_

_« C'est dans mes gênes. Mais le déclencheur c'est la présence des vampires, nous sommes leurs seuls prédateurs. »_

Je frissonnais en pensant aux vampires, mais secouais la tête pour me les sortir de l'esprit.

_« Et vous êtes nombreux ? »_

_« Nous sommes dix en tout. Et ce n'est pas dit que le compte s'arrête là. »_

_« Et le fait que tu sois presque nu alors que dehors il fait froid c'est un truc de loup ? »_

Jacob rigola. _« Je fais plus de 42° alors un minimum de vêtements, c'est plus approprié. »_

Je rigolais aussi en touchant son bras qui était c'est vrai, brûlant.

_« Je suis tellement fatiguée. »_ Dis-je en baillant. Je regardais l'heure qui indiquait une heure du matin.

_« Tu devrais aller dormir. Moi, je dois aller rejoindre la meute. »_

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Je me levais à mon tour.

_« Jacob, j'ai... j'ai peur. »_

Il se retourna et posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

_« Il ne t'arrivera rien, tu peux me croire. Deux des plus jeunes de la meute sont postés devant la maison. Tu peux dormir tranquille. »_

Je lui souriais faiblement et me dirigeais vers la chambre des sœurs de Jacob. Je regardais par la fenêtre et pensé à Jacob et aux siens, dehors, à courir après les vampires. La nausée me monta. Je tirais les rideaux et me couchais en laissant la lumière allumée. J'avais vraiment la peur au ventre, je me tournais et me retournais, guettant le moindre bruit. Je ne dormis pas beaucoup cette nuit.

C'est la pluie qui martelait contre la fenêtre qui me sortit de mon sommeil. Je mis quelques secondes avant de me rappeler où je me trouvais. Je m'assis sur le lit, la lumière que je n'avais pas pu éteindre était toujours allumée. La tête embrumée je me levais et ouvrais les rideaux, le ciel était presque noir et la pluie tombait vigoureusement.

J'entendis du bruit dans la maison et me dirigeais vers la cuisine où Billy préparait à manger.

_« Bonjour ! »_

_« Bonjour Amy. Alors, cette ballade nocturne ? »_

_« Hum... pleine de découverte ! » _Dis-je sur le même ton sarcastique qu'il venait d'employer.

Un sourire fendit son visage tanné et ridé.

_« Tu as faim ? »_

_« Là tout de suite, j'aurai vraiment besoin de prendre une douche. Je dois sentir le chien mouillé. »_

_« C'est la porte au fond. »_

_« Par contre, je n'ai rien à me mettre... »_

_« Je vais fouiller dans les affaires de Jake et je poserais le tout dans la chambre. »_

Je le remerciais et m'engouffrais dans la petite salle de bain. Je poussais un juron quand je vis mon reflet dans le miroir. Je ressemblais à une... crasseuse, oui c'est le bon mot.

Mes cheveux châtains qui m'arrivaient au-dessus des épaules étaient tout emmêlés et ternes. Mes yeux gris étaient vitreux et étaient cernés par de grosses valises. Mon œil droit qui avait souffert dans la chute était tout injecté de sang, j'en ressemblerais presque au vampire psychopathe. En bref, j'étais immonde ! Ca n'est pas quand temps normal j'étais une pin-up, mais là je ressemblais à peau d'âne.

Je me déshabillais et découvrais mon corps couvert de bleus, je soupirais et décidais d'arrêter d'y faire attention et me glissais sous l'eau chaude que j'avais poussé à la limite du supportable. Je restais un long moment sous l'eau me savonnant plusieurs fois. Je m'enroulais dans une immense serviette et sortit de la salle de bain.

Je me retrouvais dans le couloir et entendis quelqu'un parler avec Billy.

_« Jacob est en train de dormir. »_

_« On doit aller ensemble chez les Cullen. »_

_« Si tu tiens à te prendre ses chaussures en pleine tête, à ta guise. »_

_« Même pas peur ! »_ Dit l'autre voix en rigolant.

Je partais rapidement vers la chambre, mais c'était trop tard, je fus stoppé dans ma course quand je me cognais contre quelqu'un. Décidément...

Je reculais et vis un garçon aussi immense que Jacob.

Je rencontrais ses grands yeux marrons et le temps sembla s'arrêter. Vous savez ça fait un peu comme dans les films, quand la caméra tourne autour d'un couple, ça donne cette impression qu'ils sont seuls au monde. C'est ce que je ressentais. Vide de toutes pensées négative, rien qu'une sensation de béatitude et une chaleur enivrante.

_« Il manquait plus que ça ! »_

La voix de Billy m'arracha au regard du jeune indien et je me souvenais alors que j'étais en serviette, les cheveux dégoulinant. Je l'as serrais un peu plus contre moi, mal à l'aise.

Jacob sortit la tête par la porte de sa chambre et j'en profitais pour rejoindre ma chambre, tremblante par ces étranges sensations qui venaient de me parcourir.

_« Qu'est-ce que qui se passe ? »_ Demanda-t-il la voix enroué par le sommeil.

_« Seth vient de s'imprégner ! » _Dit Billy.

_« De qui ? »_ S'exclama-t-il. Bien réveiller tout à coup.

_« A ton avis ? Pas de moi en tout cas. Mais de Amy. »_

J'enfilais rapidement les vêtements que m'avait apporté Billy.

Dans ce bas de jogging et ce t-shirt je ressemblais à un sac à patate, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix et puis franchement c'était le dernier de mes soucis.

On frappa à la porte.

_« Amy, c'est Jacob, ouvre. »_

J'ouvrais la porte. Jacob se tenait derrière la porte, se tenaient plus loin Billy et le garçon qui s'appelait apparemment Seth me regardait intensément, je fuyais son regard et refermais rapidement la porte derrière Jacob.

Jacob me regardait, se grattant la tête.

_« Je m'attendais vraiment pas à ça... »_

_« C'est quoi 'ça' ?_

_« Encore un truc de loup. »_

_« J'ai peur de comprendre... qu'est-ce que tu vas encore me sortir ? »_

Je le regardais les sourcils froncés, inquiète parce qu'il allait m'annoncer.

_« Et bien, comment t'expliquer... ce qui vient de vous arriver à Seth et à toi, ça s'appelle l'imprégnation. »_

Je le regardais stoïque.

_« C'est quoi ça l'imprégnation ? »_

_« C'est comme un coup-de- foudre, mais en mille fois plus fort. »_

Je me laissais tombé sur le lit.

_« Tu te fous de moi, hein ? »_

_« Non. Est-ce que tu crois au destin ? »_

Mais qu'est-ce que ça venait faire là dedans ?

_« Oui, je pense que toute chose qui arrive est écrite. »_

_« Bien. Alors, crois moi quand je te dis que tu es la destiné de Seth. La femme de sa vie, la seule, l'unique, pour toujours. »_

J'essayais de me retenir d'exposer de rire.

_« Mais je n'en veux pas moi de ce Seth. Je ne le connais même pas et puis franchement ça n'est pas le moment. Il n'y a rien à faire pour enraillé ce... pseudo coup-de-foudre ? »_

_« Non, c'est irréversible. »_

Je soupirais et m'écrasais un coussin sur le visage. Non, mais non, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pus faire de si horrible dans une autre vie pour le payer ainsi ? Les poisses s'accumulent. Qu'est-ce qu'il va m'arriver encore ? Non, vaut mieux pas que j'y pense, je vais me donner la migraine.

«_ Sache que Seth n'a rien demandé non plus, c'est malgré lui. Tu n'es en aucun cas obliger d'accepter cette imprégnation, mais, ça m'étonnerait fort que tu y résistes. »_

A ces mots je jetais le coussin sur le lit et le regardait intensivement.

_« Alors là écoute-moi bien Jacob Black, tu peux me croire quand je te dis qu'il est hors de question que je lui tombe dans les bras, la bouche en coeur. »_

Une lumière taquine passa dans les yeux de Jacob, il me regardait les sourcils levés et un petit sourire dessiner sur ses lèvres.

_« C'est ce qu'on verra. »_

Cette phrase pleine de sous-entendu me fit monté la tension.

Jacob sortit de la chambre avec se sourire idiot toujours accroché aux lèvres.

Je m'approchais de la fenêtre et regardais la pluie qui tombait toujours violemment, le tonnerre éclata et je me disais que pour le coup ça accompagné bien mon humeur.

Tsss ! Un coup-de-foudre ! Et puis quoi encore ?

On tapa à la porte.

_« Amy, Seth voudrait discuter avec toi. »_

_« Jacob, je voudrais être seule, que l'on me laisse tranquille. Je ne veux parler à personne pour l'instant et encore moins avec lui. »_

Je me retournais pour dire à Jacob de ne pas insister et vit qu'il n'était pas seul. Seth se tenait à ses côtés dans l'encadrement de la porte, le visage fermé. Il me regarda avec souffrance et s'en alla sans mot dire.

Jake me regarda avec réprobation et ferma la porte.

Je fermais les yeux et me tenais la tête dans les mains. Je me sentais coupable de lui avoir fait du mal, mais en même temps, il fallait que j'anéantisse le moindre de ces espoirs.

Je repris ma contemplation par la fenêtre et vit Seth, en short sous la pluie qui regardait dans ma direction. Il me fixa encore quelques instants et couru vers les bois. Il disparut.


	4. Confuse pour le retard !

Bonsoir à tous !

Je m'excuse pour le retard. J'ai horreur de ça quand les auteurs donne pas de nouvelles, mais en ce moment c'est la galère !!

J'ai mon neveu de 5 ans qui est venu habiter chez moi dernièrement donc, c'est la révolution dans la maison et en plus ma nièce chérie d'un an et demi m'a refilée sa gastro.... je la hais cette maladie !!

Donc je n'étais vraiment pas en état d'écrire, ni de faire quoi que ce soit dailleurs. Et pour en rajouter, mon ordinateur portable m'a lâché, donc je peux plus me mettre au calme pour écrire, je suis obligé de prendre celui du salon et c'est pas le top pour réfléchir convenablement avec les petits qui courent et qui réclament de l'attention.

Donc je mis remet ce soir et d'ici peu, je posterais mon chapitre !

Encore désolée !


End file.
